Back To December
by MissNikki13
Summary: Lorelai and Luke fic, based on the song Back to December. Short and sweet. Not the best but hey, a LL fic is always a good thing!


**AN: Hey There! Been a while since I wrote a Gilmore Girls fanfiction. This is a fic based on the song "Back to December" by Taylor Swift, so go listen to the song before you read this! Or not, whatever. My inspiration was that I was reading Gilmore Girls fanfiction and that song came on and I was like I wonder if someone has song fic'ed this, and no one has done it for Luke and Lorelai so this is for them. ENJOY! **

**AN2: This is AU from the middle of season 6, Lorelai finds out about April and she just can't forgive Luke, at all. **

December 12th 2005

Lorelai walked into the diner, a completely normal thing to do on most days, but not today. A young girl with black hair and glasses stood, filling salt and peppershakers. Luke had a daughter, a 12 year old daughter. Luke apologized, Lorelai stared at him, faking a excuse and holding back tears she left. A Month, that's how long he had known. A month.

Days pass. The wedding is postponed. Sookie and Rory say it will be okay. Liz calls Lorelai and apologizes for her idiot brother. But Lorelai can't, he lied, he hid, and now her heart was broken.

December 30th 2005- The Festival

Lorelai hid in her room, she didn't want to go anywhere, the town all looked at her with pity and she hated them. A call came the day before. Mike Armstrong asked a simple question;

"Would you like to come to Paris and help us open an inn? You would only be gone for a year and a half"

And she said yes. Because she couldn't see Luke the same way anymore, because she knew they both deserved more.

Luke stood outside the crap shack, roses in hand, Lorelai had been cold, distant and Luke knew why.

A Knock

Lorelai made her way down the steps and to the door.

He gave her roses, she set them on the table, there to die. She told him she just couldn't look at him the same. He said "I LOVE YOU" She said "I'm leaving". He cried, she stood her ground, her heart cold.

"Please Lorelai, please" He begged

"This is goodbye…." She turned away, and didn't look back.

May 20th 2006

He heard she was back early, the little inn she help built was perfect, and now she was back. Babette told him she was moving back in her house. Sookie said she was coming back to work. Rory just smiled and everyone seemed to watch. Luke was busy cleaning when he heard the bell "We are closed" he mumbled

"Never stopped me before" She said

Luke looked up, she was the same, beautiful.

"Hi" she said

"Your back"

"Yeah…."

He was silent

"How are you? How's Liz… and…. April"

"Liz is a mom again"

"Oh wow…. Congrats"

"Lorelai, why are you here"

Lorelai sat "I can't sleep. I keep playing that night over in my head, I thought I was giving us freedom-"

"I didn't ask for that Lorelai"

"I know. I just keep thinking about October, Your birthday. I picked up the phone 10 times, and hung up. I should have called"

Luke was silent

"Do you remember when Rory left? I cried so much, and you just held me. And that summer, you would take me on those long drives, let me play whatever music, you were so sweet and I just left."

"What do you want Lorelai"

"I understand if you have moved on, or chained up your heart. But I'm here Luke, I'm asking you, my pride swallowed, please…. Forgive me? Give me another chance."

"Lorelai, I am with someone." He lied

"Really? Wow… um okay. No one told me. I hope you and her and April are all happy. Um…. I love you. And I am sorry" and she was gone again.

June 2nd 2006

Her daughter had graduated, and now they headed home to celebrate, outside the house was Luke, and a truck full of roses

"Luke…" Lorelai stepped up to him

"I lied, I am not with anyone. And I do forgive you. Because I wish I could go back too, I wish I could tell you about April and marry you and love you and laugh with you and cry with you. But we can't go back to December, we can only go forward. And I love you"

"I love you too Luke"

A kiss

A wedding

A child

And it was like December never happened.

**This was not my best story, but I had to get it out of my head. Love you all! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
